


From beginning to end 至始至终29

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终29

婚礼当晚大家喝的有些过头，导致第二日在回程的船上都异常的安静。客房中，Loki靠在床头看着书，眼神不时的望向窗台边的玻璃瓶子，里面插着一只绿色的洋桔梗。回想着昨日在跳舞时被Thor揽住腰的情景，Loki本以为自己会再被强吻？谁知道对方只是为了临近些.....闻闻他头上的花香.......Loki放下手中的书憋着嘴略感到一阵委屈，难不成他要为一枝花吃醋？不行，他不能这么轻易的就原谅那个家伙，想想当初对方来退还戒指时，还恶狠狠的骂他是个骗子，虽然那话不假。但最致命的是Thor居然在桥虹桥本子上装摄像头监视他？对此还深信不疑？他们的戒指丢了，是Loki亲自丢入到深渊般的海中，可笑的是他现在居然还有一丝想复合的念头

船在港口靠了岸，Loki提着行李一出房门口就撞见了Thor，显然对方是有意在等待他  
“今天有什么安排？要是不建议......一起回一趟公司，我想看看最近新能源的进展”

一开口就是工作上的事情，这让Loki无法拒绝，毕竟现在对方是他的临时老板  
“当然没问题，正好我也想找你聊聊关于销售权限上的问题，有好几客户想增加一下增值项目”

“没问题，只要成本核算得上就可以，我们边走边说吧”  
Thor早已叫好了车来接他，他们一起上了车前往纽约的总部公司

“听说我为你在总部留的办公室不太满意？”在车上，Thor突然询问起了这个问题，据Sif所说，Loki并不是经常过去，除非签了单需要带客户过去盖章走法律程序

“没有的事情，我只是觉得一个合格的推广销售人员不能把时间浪费在公办室里，然后等着客户自己送上门来，要是几通电话就能签上一单，那我现在可能都有几百个单了”

Loki的言论让Thor眼前一亮，他没有料到对方会如此的尽职尽力，简直把自己当成了一名小小的业务员，但这种精神让他感到钦佩  
“看来是我的公司在管理上出现了问题，也许我应该取消现有销售人员的单独办公位置，改为集体办公，让他们都能像你一样勤奋的去工作”

“我可没说他们有问题，我不愿意回去也有一些其他的因素存在......”Loki可不想得罪人遭受着其他人的挤兑，可Thor却变得极其认真起来，开始逼问着他老实交代

“例如？..........说来听听。我不想在我的公司里有乱七八糟的情况出现”在谈及工作的状态下，Thor从来都保持着严肃，之前他们在东欧的时候Loki就领教过了

“...........例如你的秘书，我觉得她不是很喜欢我，就貌似我还会再坑你们一样......”

“Sif？..........哦，你可能有些误会了，她这个人就是太死板了，别说是你，有时候看我不顺眼都会损我两句，但她人不错，真的。而且她在公司里只是辅佐你的日常工作，决定权依然还是在你手里。这个事情在我走之前.....不是说的很明确了吗？”Thor的表情瞬间轻松了下来，她了解Sif的个性，也难怪Loki会觉得对方针对他。

“也许是这样吧.......”Loki没有再说什么，但他心里明白大家对他的态度

下了车，Thor昂首阔步的在前面走着，Loki则紧跟在其后。路过大堂时员工们纷纷与老板打着招呼，一声声的“Odinson先生中午好”。Thor也礼貌的点着头，可突然间，他意识到了一些不对劲？于是在迎面的问好声中停下了脚步，以至于让紧跟身后的Loki差点撞到了他  
“你们为什么不跟Laufeyson先生问好？”Thor的语气中带着质问，根本不是在询问的意思

员工们吓得一时失神，然后怯懦的低声问候着  
“........Laufeyson先生中午好”

Thor的脸色不是很好看，Loki说的没错，大家根本没把他认命的这位临时总常务放在眼里。很难想象这段期间里，Loki是怎么正常工作的，以及还能签了那么多笔订单？

在电梯关上门的那一刻，Thor瞬间泄了气  
“真的很抱歉，我不知道他们会这样.......”

“抱歉什么？因为他们没有跟我打招呼？”Loki不太在意这些，他也不是为了搞人际关系才来这里的，但Thor的反应还是令他感到很欣慰。

“他们没有尊重你，更没有尊重我。一定是我这半年里对他们要求太松懈了”Thor自言自语着，的确这一年里他遇到了很多麻烦，特别是和JUN方签了那份协议以后。他根本就没时间来管理新能源公司的事情，要不是他今天和Loki一起过来，估计他至今都发现不了

“没这么严重吧，他们当然知道你是老板，这没什么可生气的”Loki在安慰着对方，但他心知肚明.....今日的Thor肯定会发飙

出了电梯来到顶层的总裁办公室门前，Sif早已在门口等候  
“好久不见，欢迎回来”Sif友好的打着招呼，但下一秒......眇到Loki时不由得楞了一下，心中大喊了一声“shit”。她并不是有意针对Loki，只不过今天的“客人”来的很突然，她还没来得及和Thor说明。可一下秒，这个突然降临的人就出现在了Thor的面前  
“嗨，Thor”

当前前女友Jane站在Thor的面前时，你说惊不惊喜？意不意外？Thor显然有些慌了，但他不知道自己为什么要紧张？也许是因为之前在塞尔维亚的事情，Loki对他的这个前女友有些“敌意”。苍天啊，他和Loki刚刚有了一些缓和，难道今天就要翻船了吗？可是仔细想想，他和Jane已经过去了，现在他只爱Loki一个人，怎么搞的自己像个被偷情发现的渣男

“嗨，Jane......你怎么来了？”Thor僵硬的问候着，甚至一开口嗓子都有些沙哑了

“我们考察刚结束，昨天晚上到的纽约。之前听说了你新能源开发的项目，于是路过碰运气看看你是否在这里”

“那可真巧...........对了，给你们介绍一下”Thor终于缓过了神儿，心想自己必须掌握好主动权，他回过头看着Loki一脸“呵呵”的表情，硬着头皮互做着介绍“这是Jane，我的..........”

“朋友，你好Loki，我觉得不用介绍了，大家都知道Laufeyson”Jane的表现很大方又得体，这让一开始还有敌意的Loki，瞬间有了惭愧的感觉

“你好，Jane小姐，Thor经常提起你”

问候结束，场面再次陷入尴尬之中，大家都很沉默不知道要说些什么。这个时候Loki很大度的先开了口，他可不想搞得自己跟个醋缸子似的，毕竟现在大家都是单身没有任何的关系  
“Jane小姐找你一定是有事情，我就先不妨碍你们了，........”

“不，没关系。我这次来也是公事，听说现在Laufeyson先生负责新能源的推广项目，我想具体的了解一下”

“公事？你们搞天体科学也能用上这个吗？这我还挺意外的”Thor没想到有朝一日，自己的项目会和身为科学家的前前女友扯上关系

“理论上是可以运用到我们的仪器上使用，但具体的还要我看过它的构成和运算才可以”

身为科学家的Jane当然很专业，只是这让Thor却有些为难。数据实验体需要进入大楼地下的研究室，那里只有高层才有权限进入，他和Loki都可以。只是谁带着Jane去会更合适那？显然不论是谁都不方便单独行动。Jane和Loki去？哦，不！那一定会令他坐立不安到抓心挠肺。可他自己单独陪着Jane去更不合适，万一Loki误会了可怎么办？好吧，就算是修罗场Thor现在也得去闯一闯  
“我和Loki一起陪你到实验室去看看吧”

“不用，我陪Jane小姐过去就行。这是我负责推广的职责，以及这单成了也应算我的功劳”  
Loki居然主动的提出要去配合，Thor心想对方一定是想挣钱，想疯了.......

“我就是过去计算一下数据，并不会打扰你们太久”Jane很识趣，她看出了Thor的不安，虽然知道对方两人已分手，中间又遇到了很多问题，但Jane知道Thor很爱Loki，看他们之间的眼神就知道。

Jane都说到这份上了，Thor也不好在找借口，他只能送他们到电梯口，然后看着电梯门被合上  
“Sif，你觉得我今天会不会大难临头？”

“应该不至于，我觉得Jane没有敌意，但是Loki就不好说了”Sif笑的很怪异，她对这场感情之战充满了好奇心，一副吃瓜群众不嫌事大的表情

“其实我还挺期盼着Loki会有敌意的，这起码证明我还有戏，要真是心如止水了..........那我就真的没希望了”

====  
Loki带着Jane来到了地下的科研室，这里保安系统精密无需有人特意看护，于是静悄悄的玻璃房里就剩下了他们两个人。Jane操作着实验体的系统，看起来十分的熟练，这位科学家专注忘我的研究着数据，完全忘记了Loki的存在。直到对方贸然开口的询问，才让Jane停下了手上的动作

“Jane小姐，你可别误会，我和Thor已经分手了，现在我们只是工作上的伙伴。你们有权利自由交流和沟通，我知道你很喜欢Thor，而Thor可能在心里也一直想着你.....”Loki觉得自己一定是傻掉了，居然在情敌的面前说出这种不害臊的话来，其实他也是想变相的探测对方，是不是对Thor还有余情

Jane突然笑了起来，虽然没有回身但手上的动作却慢了下来  
“我是很喜欢Thor，要不当初也不会和他在一起，难能可贵的是，这么多年以来他一直都没变，依然开朗、阳光...........迷人”

Loki只觉得心里咯噔一声，他就知道！Jane对Thor余情未了，什么新能源项目？就是个借口而已。

Jane继续述说着，她大概知道Loki为什么会这么问，于是她又好奇反问着对方  
“但是你怎么知道Thor心里还想着我？他说过？”

“不，我自己猜想的”Loki死死的握手中的文件夹，把塑料的外壳捏出了折痕

“Thor是个很有原则性的人，分手了就不会再主动联系，并不是说他小气，只是他一旦认定关系截止就会洒脱的没有半点割舍。所以你们分手后，他还能雇佣你在这里工作，这点我很诧异，也许现在的Thor.....我已经不了解他了”

“因为我适合这项工作...........”Loki对自己说出的话不是很有底气，他是适合，但绝不是绝对适合的人

“Laufeyson先生，我知道你很聪明，你不可能不知道Thor现在对你的感觉。你只是不确认我和你之间Thor更喜欢谁？或是对谁的爱意更多一些？就像是我和你同时掉进河里他会先救谁一样，问题虽然很老套、很弱智，但却通俗易懂”

Loki的小心思被Jane直接当面揭穿，他有些手足无措，可如此精准的一击致命让Loki误以为对方也是同样的想法

“那我告诉你，要是咱们两个人同时掉入水中，他两个都会救。但不等同他付出的感情都是一样的，你明明什么都清楚可就是不愿承认罢了。当年我和Thor说分手的时候，他只回复了我一句知道了，然后就悄然声息的选择离开。而你那，你们分手之后的纠纷简直天天都能刷上八卦新闻的头版，我觉得里面有些事情是真的，并不是编辑们胡乱写的。所以你到现在还认为Thor对你只是不甘心......这么简单吗？他也只有对你一个人才会不甘心、小气，甚至是恨意...........”

Jane说的很对，不愧是理科的女学霸，够直接。但Loki仍旧犹豫着要不要再次接受Thor，给对方一次机会？  
“可是他对我做了很过分的事情，我不知道是否要原谅他。”

女科学家无奈的摇头笑着，看来媒体报道上总是一副精英干练模样的Laufeyson，其实在现实感情生活中就是个任性的孩子  
“算了吧，既然你能这么问出口，就证明你想给他这个机会，只是你还在寻求给自己下台阶的一个理由。身为前者的过来人，给你一个忠告，世界上像Thor这样好的男人不多了，Alpha就更是可贵，一旦错过机会.........你会追悔莫及的。”

“那你后悔过吗？”  
Loki的询问让原本伶牙俐齿的Jane停顿了下来，她棕色的眼睛里闪过一些摸不着的情绪  
“是我提出的分手，为什么要后悔........”

短短的半个小时让Thor无比的煎熬着，他已经坐在办公桌前胡思乱想了很久，甚至都想打开监控器看看地下室的情况........但他没有这么做，他必须相信Jane和Loki，但其实这和信任没有半毛钱的关系

办公室的大门被推开，Loki一个人走了进来，他的表情淡定自如，直接拉开办公桌前的椅子坐了下来..........Thor很想问Jane去了哪里？但又觉得这样开口会不会让Loki感到反感，误认为自己更在意另一个人？

“Jane小姐已经回去了，说是要回去核对一下她自己的数据，要是后期匹配会联系我的。”Loki看清了Thor脸上复杂的表情，于是先开口告知了Jane的去向

“看来你们相处的还不错？”Thor壮着胆子小心的试探着Loki的心情，不过现阶段看来还算安全界限内

“我大致能明白你当初为什么喜欢她了”Loki深深的靠向身后的椅背，他明显的看到对面人脸上情绪的波动，这很有趣........

“她言语犀利又直白，让我没有任何的余地去反击，我现在甚至都开始反思起自己了”

“Jane有这么厉害吗？是不是她哪里冲撞了你？或者..........”Thor脑袋上的青筋直跳，他想象不出来当时的情景，Jane让Loki的银舌头吃了瘪？这不太可能吧？

“不、她没有冲撞我，只是很真诚的回答了我的问题，以及给了我一些合理化的建议”

“你问她什么了？关于我们之前的事情？”Thor的眉毛皱的很紧，这不太符合Loki的出招套路，凭对方那傲娇的个性，怎么会承认自己建议他与的Jane过去？就算建议.........也不会直说出口的

“当然不是。是新能源的问题。”

Thor一副了然于心的模样，默默的点着头，但心里却在想“这才符合你个小骗子的正常路线”

====  
Loki思前想后，最后还是决定先将猫仔们送回Thor那里去照看，毕竟现在他自顾不暇。而Thor貌似还挺开心的，以此为由正好顺路去看看对方家里的状况。Loki当然是一百个不同意，坚持要Thor在楼下等着不能上去.........  
“我就上个楼又不能把你吃了？而且除了猫笼子还有猫砂、猫粮，你自己一个人根本拿不了”

“这些东西你可以回去再买，只要把这几个小祖宗先带回去就行”Loki毫不留情的反驳着，心想着Odinson大家大业的难道还舍不得再买几袋猫粮猫砂？

“可是那些东西你留着也用不上，我就一起拿回去得了，省着管家再买错了牌子”Thor当然没有放弃，他必须试图争取机会

“...........那好吧，但是你只能站在门口，不能随意的进入”  
见Loki松了口，Thor好歹先答应下来，然后屁颠屁颠的跟着对方就上了楼。

这个小区物业管理还不错，干净整齐是Loki可以接受的限度，不过让对方屈身与此........Thor还是觉得有些心疼。16楼，Loki所在公寓的楼层，一层2户的格局应该不会太差，Thor在心里小心的猜想着，然后看着对方用指纹识别打开了门.....  
“就在这里，不许踩到我门口的垫子，也不许瞎看”Loki恶意满满的警告着Thor，叮嘱了半天才转身进了房间

Thor怎么可能安分的站在那里不动？他斜着身子倚在门框上，探头探脑的往里面查看着.........一进门右转是个客厅，面积还过得去，就是被Lok堆积如山的文件弄得有些凌乱。再往里面可以看到两个木门，应该是卫生间和书房？又或者是客房？反正不应该是Loki的卧室，其余的地方因为角度有限Thor便不无法看到

听到Loki外出的脚步声，Thor急忙的收回身子  
“我来就好了.....”他接过了Loki手中的猫笼子，里面四个小家伙不消停的乱窜着

“就这些东西了，需要我帮你拿几样下去吗”Loki看着地上两大袋子的猫砂猫粮，一个人拿下去确实有点费劲

“不用，我可以.....可是....”Thor依然不死心，他怎么可能马上就离开？连Loki的屋子都没进去那“可是我突然想起来，我们还没吃完饭那，我有点饿了”

“是呀，我都已经习惯了，工作忙碌起来的时候可能经常忘记。我貌似还有一盒意面可以临时对付一口，楼下有个餐厅味道还不错，你可以去试试看”Loki话里话外的意思就是让Thor自己出去解决一下，他可没有打算留对方在家里用餐的意思，何况他的厨艺有限

“没关系，我就随便吃一口就行，意面也不错的，很久没吃过了”Thor可怜巴巴的看着Loki，希望对方能有点同情心

“好吧.........但是吃坏肚子我可不负责”

实话实说，Loki的厨艺真是地狱级别的，Thor甚至都不知道这锅面到底煮没煮熟........  
“你确定煮熟了吗”

“当然，我网上查8分钟就可以”Loki看着锅里还没有呈上来的意面，他之前已经试过几次了，口感不提但绝对是熟的

“你入锅的时候放橄榄油了吗？”Thor紧皱着眉头，他本应该安安分分的坐在餐桌前等着吃饭，可Loki的这一系列魔鬼操作让他略有些担心

“难道不应该是炒培根的时候放吗？”Loki记得书里是这样操作的，虽然味道不怎么如意，可也不至于难以下咽

“算了，你让开一下，我来吧”Thor挽起自己的衬衫袖子，在洗手池前冲了一下手，然后熟练的将锅里的意面捞出来过着冷水

“你确定........可以？”Loki在一旁没什么底气的询问着，难道Thor还会比他强不成？

“当然，我在野外的时候也会试着做一些简单的东西，要不常年吃罐头和压缩饼干.......谁受得了，你不放洋葱和蒜吗？”Thor自认为厨艺水平有限，但怎么看都要比Loki强的很多。

“我不太喜欢这俩样东西”Lok在心里犯着嘀咕，然后看着Thor在锅里再次淋上橄榄油，将培根放在锅里煎烹，最后放入西红柿的碎块，少盐少糖的又放了一些调料

“有番茄酱吗？”Thor很投入，他难得展示起居家的一面，希望能在Loki的面前为自己再度加分

“不是已经有西红柿了吗？”Loki虽然这样说着，但还是从冰箱里拿出了还没有开封的番茄酱

“有了它会更好吃一些”Thor拧开瓶子加入了少量的番茄酱，然后将一小碗水倒入锅中，不一会就变成了浓香四溢的红汤

端上桌的意面看起来和Loki自己之前煮的完全不一样，现在反倒他成了客人，看着Thor在桌前最后调味着出锅的作品，直到分盘后推向Loki的面前  
“尝尝看，我个人觉得还可以”

Loki用叉子卷起了一些意面，抱着好奇的心态小尝了一口........  
“除了面有点硬，味道满分，看来网上查的东西一点都不靠谱”

“下次煮面的时候先一点油就会好了”Thor提示着Loki，希望下次对方煮面的时候能更好一些，起码能让自己吃上一顿美味的意面

“下次我会尝试的”

吃饭的时候两个人相对很安静，直到它们扫干净了盘底。Loki端着盘子将它们扔入水池中，大概洗盘子是他人生中最讨厌的一个环节，虽然有洗碗机但酱汁累的东西还是手洗的最干净，可就是难以下手。看着Loki对水池里的盘子无动于衷.......Thor貌似明白了什么，然后再次撸起袖子又主动承担了洗盘子的工作

“没想到你这么贤惠”Loki在一旁感叹着，没想到Thor Odinson上搞得了军火，下搞得定厨房，果然是Jane口中所说的仅存完美Alpha

“怎么？是不是现在觉得我特别的优秀？”Thor貌似看透了Loki的想法，然后脸不红心不跳的夸赞着自己

“有那么一点点吧”Loki倚在橱柜旁，用手比量着那一点点的赞美，但脸上的笑意却难得的温柔

利落的洗完盘子，Thor用毛巾擦干了手，他转过身看着对方还是那个姿势站在橱柜边。于是他走过去毫无预兆的将Loki圈进在那个角落里，支撑起来的双臂有效的阻断了对方想要逃离的打算。Thor直视着对方的眼睛并带有试探性的将嘴唇慢慢贴近，他们已经很近了，但就在这个时候，Loki突然偏开了头........“不早了，你该回去了......”

Thor无奈的叹着气，他礼貌的拉开与Loki之间的距离，但双臂依然把对方圈在那里  
“答应我，Loki.......等我再回来的时候不要再拒绝了好吗？给我一些希望，至少能让我在那个苦地方里再熬过大半年”

Loki的沉默让Thor感到失落，但却无法责怪对方，这都是他自愿承受的。抱着装有4只猫仔的笼子，以及那根本就不需要拿的猫粮猫砂.......刚刚好的将它们放入车内的后备箱中。Thor没有着急着开车离去，他在车里调小了音乐声，正播放着他之前存进手机里的《kings of convenience mrs cold》

手机信息音不巧的在这个时候响起，传来信息的人正是Jane“对不起，今天贸然的打扰，不知道有没有影响到你们了？数据我已经看过了，完全可以运用。所以接下来继续打扰Laufeyson我不知道方不方便？或者找个更合适的人？”

Thor在手机上打着字，但又一连串的全部删除，他直接将电话打了过去  
“嗨、Jane。没关系的，你可以继续联系Loki，我觉得他并不讨厌你”

“那就再好不过了，我真怕今天的举动会影响到你们”Jane长长的出了一口气，虽然今天她时有意的再帮助Thor，可又怕自己的自白会另Loki感到不适

“放心，完全没有问题。......Jane我能问一件事情吗？就是Loki今天跟我说，你解答了他的问题，还给了忠告？如果方便的话你能告诉我吗？你应该知道我们现在两个人的状况，Loki一直在钻牛角尖，我又不知道如何处理”Thor真的是被逼的走投无路，要不也不会求助于他的前前女友

“我看的出来，所以今天我给了他一些提示，明显Laufeyson什么都明白，可他就是很犹豫，还和我说......你对他做过很过分的事情，不知道是否要原谅你........”Jane突然想起了之前Loki询问过他的话，也许是因为这个原因吧

“我对他做过很过分的事情？指的是我去北欧大闹他订婚的那次吗？”Thor的脑中想不出他还能对Loki做出什么更过分的事情来，想来想去也就是那次的订婚婚宴上，他对Loki说了很多过分的言语

“这我就不太清楚了.........”

一再的感谢后，Thor挂断了电话。他在心里一遍又一遍的琢磨着，可笼中的猫仔们却喵喵抗议起来，没办法他只能先启动车子，回家后再去考虑其他问题。

深夜，Thor在床上翻来覆去没有任何的睡意，他回忆着自己与Loki的所有过去，试图寻找到答案。可根本没有这么简单，他一点线索也没有，疲倦的大脑陷入到即将昏睡的状态中，在他们末期的记忆的里，Thor想起了Paul向Wanda求婚的那晚。他与Loki站在曙光女神号的甲板上，对方突如其来的表白让Thor没有在第一时间里去做出反应，他们语言激烈互相翻着旧账，Loki失控的撤下脖子上的绿地精灵投入大海中...........等等，Thor突然意识到了什么，他拼命的回想着这一刻的前期，Loki怒吼中的言语........  
“你对我的承诺没有一件事是做到的，你还有什么资格来让我相信你？你就去相信那个摄像头里的一切吧，还有那幅该死的画，头发、我就应该烧了它们，对了还有这枚破戒指....”

Thor猛的从床上坐起，刚才的回忆就像是一场梦，那晚的两个人情绪激动以至于让他忽略了很多的东西，Loki质疑着摄像头里发生的事情，还有什么那副画？  
“该死，难道真的是我错怪了Loki吗？”


End file.
